


Blood of Love

by Canary620



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feelings, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary620/pseuds/Canary620
Summary: When Rip freaks the heck out over Sara getting an infection. Will he finally say what he feels?





	Blood of Love

The legends were in a fight against the league of assassins since they got their hands on a virus that will turn anyone it infects into something very similar to zombies. The league unleashed the virus on the town that the Ras al ghul at that time was from. Which is how they ended up running for their lives from a heard of zombies.

Rip was frantically running when he heard a scream. He looked back to see that Sara has been ambushed while she was fighting off a few of the zombies and has gotten bitten.

"Firestorm we need to get the Captain back to the ship I believe she got bit by one of the infected." He all but yelled at Jefferson.

"On it."Firestorm replied.

Rip was watching worriedly as Firestorm carried Sara off towards the ship.

Bt the time he got to the ship he went straight to the med bay to see if Sara was okay. On his way there Jax found him."Hey man." Jefferson greeted."Sara is in the med bay under observation in case she well you know."

"Yes, Thank you, Mr. Jefferson."

He pushed past Jefferson into the med bay. He found Sara in a chair looking so pale and fragile like a bird.

"Hey Rip." Sara croaked out.

Finally, Rip seemed to remember why he came here."Sara, how are you feeling?" Rip asked with a very concerned look on his face.

"Ehh, I've been better. But I'll be fine."

Okay, good."

"Sara, what on earth were you thinking you could have gotten hurt why were you fighting so many of them without back-up?" Rip asked angrily.

Sara opened her mouth to answer him and then her breathing got heavier, and then her eyes grew dark and she thrashed on her chair."Gideon, whats going on?"Rip asked the AI.

_Mr._ Hunter, _it appears that the Captain has gotten infected by the zombie that bit her._

"Well can you find a cure for her?"

_There is a cure but if I administer it she only has a fifty percent chance of making a recovery._

_"_ And if you don't give her this cure?"

_Well, she would most likely end up dying._

_"_ Okay do it."

Rip watched as Gideon gave Sara the cure. Her body shook and then she was out like a light.

After he was sure that Sara was okay for the time being he went to tell the rest of the team about what had happened.

Most of them seemed concerned but decided that the Captain would most likely be fine since how strong that she was.

Even with this in mind Rip stayed at her bedside since he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her how he felt about her. He thought they had all of time to figure whatever this is out but now he knows that is not true.

A few hours after Rip decided to stay by her bedside the professor walked in."Rip you should go and get some sleep."Martin told him seriously.

"But what if I leave her side and something happens? No, I need to be here just in case."Rip stated while shaking his head.

"Rip? Do-do you have feelings for Sara?" Martin questioned.

"I um _._..well."Rip said very uncertainly.

"Ok, Rip you should really tell her how you feel, and get some sleep."

"Ok thank you, professor."

Before Rip went to sleep he took Sara's soft hand in his to reassure him she is there and fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

 

About ten long hours later Rip awoke to the sound of someone moving in the med bay chair. Very tiredly he looked over to see Sara staring up at him. 

"Sara you're awake!" Rip states. Then notices that their fingers are still entwined but makes no move to move his hand away now.

"Rip, you don't look too good. Have you slept at all in the last few hours?" Sara asks him while looking Rip dead in the eyes with one of her best  _you better tell me_ stares.

_Mr. Hunter has not properly slept since you arrived at the med bay over eleven hours ago Captain._

"Gideon!" Rip yelled up at the ceiling.

 "Rip shy would you stay here?" Sara questions the time master.

"I um well I was worried about you." Rip tells her nervously. But spur of the moment he decides to tell her the whole thing."I was afraid that I would lose you before I got the chance to tell you how I felt about you." The whole second part of the speech he spent looking down at his apparently really interesting shoes.

"Rip, what feelings?" Sara asks suddenly seeming really uncertain of herself.

"I-I have been in love with you for quite some time now." Rip stammers."I thought I had all of time to tell you how I felt. You don't have to feel the same way for me I umm just thought that you should know."

"Rip," Sara says while looking into his eyes."I have been in love with you for a while too. I just didn't think you could possibly feel the same way since your Wife and Son." Sara tells him nervously.

"So where does this leave us?" The time master asks her.

"Right here," Sara says as she pulls on his hand that she is still holding causing his lips to crash into hers.

It was a slow kiss, but it was just what Rip needed to know that she meant what she told him.

When they broke apart at the same time the both of them said"I love you." they both chuckled slightly at themselves.

* * *

* * *

 

After Sara was released from the med bay her and Rip sat down in one of the chairs in the office. With Sara snuggled into him her head in the crook of Rip's neck fast asleep. Neither of them cared who saw they waited so long for this.

Rip saw Martin walk by the Professor smiled at him came over and whispered in his ear."See Rip I told you to tell her." All Rip could do was smile.

Rip and Sara fell asleep like that in each other's arms peaceful.

 

 


End file.
